A Taste of Chaos
by lessthanthreedanny
Summary: A girls life becomes chaotic when misunderstandings and heartbreak reak havoc. Should she follow her heart to the one she loves, or move on for good?
1. Preface

A Taste of Chaos

This story does contain swearing and may contain graphic material later on so be warned if you are not of appropriate age.

A fanfiction involving Avenged Sevenfold and a McFly band member.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avenged Sevenfold or any of the characters (except for the storyline.)

Characters: Matt Sanders (M. Shadows)

Zacky Baker (Zacky Vengeance)

Brian Haner Jr. (Synyster Gates)

Jimmy Sullivan (The Rev)

Johnny Seward (Johnny Christ)

Jordan DiMeglio

Kayleigh French

Mallory May

Tom Fletcher

Preface

"Whoa, guys chill out for a minute." Jimmy asked as he pulled apart two of his best friends. He had never seen them go at each other like this before and it really surprised him. Just as he pulled them apart, I came out from my bunk on the tour bus. I was going to tell them all to shut the fuck up but stopped as soon as I heard what was going on. Jimmy then took Brian upstairs to talk privately as he saw me approach.

"Zacky what the hell is going on out here?" I asked surprised; I'd never seen Zacky glare at anyone like that.

"Why don't you ask _him_," Zacky said pointing at Brian's retreating figure albeit a bit drunk but focused all the same.

"That doesn't answer the fucking question asshole! Just tell me what's going on, it can't be that bad." I replied.

"Ugh, you wouldn't understand. Oh wait, maybe you would; considering you were just as backstabbing as he was."

"Zacky, what are you talking about?" I asked truly confused now.

"Don't pretend you don't know. I saw him with you last night; I don't know how he could've done that to me when he knew I always loved you!"

"WHAT?! How is that even possible when you never gave two shits about me?" I asked, getting a bit angry.

"Yeah right that's all I've ever done!"

"So caring about me is ditching my birthday party, and leading that bitch on when you know that I've hated her ever since middle school? You know what; I can't take this right now I'm leaving." Of course I couldn't actually leave the bus since it was in motion, but I stormed back to my bunk instead.

."Jordan, wait, let me explain myself. Just give me a chance and I'll explain everything." Zacky cried as he bounded up right beside me putting his hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged his hand off and replied instead with, "no Zacky let me say something to you. All you've done is confuse me throughout the years and right now I just need time to think things through. I really just want space right now."

He looked at me dejectedly and just nodded his head. I hated to cause him pain but I really needed to clear my head. I saw him head upstairs with everyone else as I shut the curtain and turned my iPod on high to drown everything else out. Although I put it on shuffle, I know this is so cliché, but every song reminded me of him. Ugh… why couldn't things just go back to the way they used to be? Then again Zack and I always had a somewhat confusing relationship but it had been during simpler times.


	2. First Day

Chapter 1

Flashback 1- My First Day

First day at a new school. Ugh… so not in the mood for this again. At least I'll have Mallory. See I used to go here throughout elementary school up until 7th grade. Let's say I had a bit of a _discrepancy_ with a certain girl. Well that ended up getting me suspended, (even though that bitch was totally up in my face first so she deserved what she got), and then my mom made me go live with my dad up in northern California so I wouldn't get into any more trouble. I absolutely _hated_ my new school and made more enemies than friends. All in all, I promised my mom I would stay out of trouble here and she very reluctantly transferred me back.

I'm planning on sticking to that promise because it's second semester of Junior

year and I absolutely do not want to move again. But if I see her and she pisses me off again I can't be held responsible for my actions.

"C'mon Chelsea, we're gonna be late!" Mallory screamed at her older sister from her front door. Her sister has so graciously decided to give us rides in the mornings until I get my license in April. Well I wouldn't say _graciously_ but Mallory convinced her to by saying we would be her go-to-girls whenever she had random but intense Starbucks cravings and her boyfriend couldn't come with her.

"Chill I'm coming…where's Jordan?" Chelsea asked while coming down the stairs to the front door.

"I think she's in the kitchen. Jordan get your ass over here!" Mallory said while walking towards the kitchen.

"Alright I'm just trying to get my shit together." I replied swinging my purse over my shoulder.

"Okay I'll be in the car with Chelsea." Mallory said walking away.

Here we go again…

This morning actually wasn't too bad. I'd had two classes with Mallory and her friend Tom who I'd remembered from before I moved. I think they both secretly liked each other but didn't tell one another yet. Maybe I would help them out and give them a little push in the right direction.

My next two classes were alright but of I course I was looking forward to lunch. I've never met anyone who said that lunch wasn't their favorite class. Plus I would have Mallory and Tom to sit with so I wouldn't look like the pitiful outcast.

Walking in through the doors I quickly spotted Mallory and Tom sitting at a table filled with guys. Very _hot_ guys to be precise. I walked over adjusting my purse and shirt so that I looked alright and waved to Mallory trying to get her attention.

"Oh, hey Jordan I saved a seat for you." Mallory motioned to the chair on her right. Tom was sitting at the end of the table on her left and waved at me.

"Thanks Mal" I said as I sat down as gracefully as I could.

"Hey Jordan, I'm Matt," A guy with really cute dimples and a huge smile said as I pulled my lunch out of my purse.

"And that's Brian, (the guy sitting on my right) Jimmy, (the guy sitting next to Brian) Johnny, (the guy sitting next to Matt across the table on his left) and this is Zacky, (who was sitting next to Johnny). Yeah, have fun trying to remember all of our names." He said laughing with Mallory.

I hardly heard him though, as I was very aware of a pair of green eyes on me as I took a drink of my water. Well I won't have trouble with your name now, _Zacky._

We all chatted very easily throughout lunch. It wasn't hard to fit into this group as they were all hilarious and very friendly.

"And so, for the first two days, the dog would sit and stare into the ocean for six hours straight. I'm not joking it was so sad we thought she would never snap out of it." Matt said as the other boys all laughed.

"We were like 'Bella, Bella' and she would just stare out. Then yesterday we decided to finally take her to the hospital." The boys kept chuckling away.

"What happened?" I asked having no clue on the situation.

"Well, you see, we made these "special" brownies the other day and my dog Bella accidentally ate some of them." Matt explained still smiling.

"Oh wow. Is she ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, but they had to put this cone around her head and she keeps running into the wall" Zacky replied flashing a cute grin.

"Aw poor thing" I started laughing myself a little at the image.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late but my stupid cunt of a teacher decided I was someone who _really_ wanted to help set up this stupid display in the hallway." A girl with long dark brown hair said as she sat down across from me next to Matt. He put his arm around her and kissed her head.

"Don't worry about it. Have you met Jordan yet?" He asked gesturing with his other arm to me.

"No, but she's in my algebra II class. I'm Kayleigh by the way." She said with a kind smile.

"Nice to meet you" I said with a returning smile. I thought she looked semi-familiar.

"So where did you move here from?" Brian asked curiously.

"Umm, northern California. Up by Big Bear" I replied taking a bite of my sandwich.

"Oh that's cool. I have a cabin up there" Matt said after stealing some food from Johnny's bag.

"Mallory said you lived here before, what made you move back?" Zacky asked leaning a little bit more forward. I swallowed before answering trying to keep my eyes away from his.

"Well, to be honest living up there wasn't really working so I convinced my mom to let me move back." I replied looking to Mallory for support but of course she and Tom were talking about something. I heard a few words here and there but all I could make out was something about Ghostbusters. Yeah Tom was a bit…magoo. But Mallory liked him a lot so I decided to be nice until I got to know him better.

"What made you move there in the first place?" Zacky asked again looking even hotter when the light hit his eyes like that.

I snapped out of my staring contest with him and replied, "Ha, why don't you ask the bitch I messed up?"

"Oh really, do tell" Jimmy said after throwing his trash over Johnny's head into the garbage can.

"Well, this girl doesn't go here anymore apparently (Mallory told me this morning on the way to school) but she started talking a lot of shit about me. Really irritating crap but then she did some shady stuff to my cousin Ben when they were going out. So, one day I just went up to her and asked 'who the hell do you think you are,' 'you don't know me so don't talk shit about me' kind of stuff. Then the argument got even more heated somehow and that bitch slapped me in the face! I wasn't going to take that from anyone so I punched her. Then she filed a report against me and I got suspended. Long story short, I moved shortly after. Remember Mallory?"

"Yeah, that was crazy. Tom and I were watching at the other end of the hall when it happened." Tom nodded his head in remembrance.

"Ha, I bet I could take you though. I loves my guns." Brian said holding his bicep up. Matt was no doubt the most jacked out of any of them, but Brian's was still impressive.

"I'd like to see you try." I replied elbowing him in the ribs and raising my eyebrows. I smiled slyly at him and replied he with a mock-surprise expression.

"Yeah I'm betting on Jordan. Sorry Brian." Tom replied laughing with Johnny.

"Whatever Tom-arse. You can barely lift the equipment without the Berry's help" Brian retorted.

"What equipment?" I asked aloud.

"Music equipment like amps and stuff. We're all in a band called Avenged Sevenfold." Zacky stated very proudly.

"Oh yeah, I remember Mallory telling me about you guys. Apparently you're really good." I said looking at Zacky longer than what was necessary.

"Oh we try, we try." Matt said and the rest of guys laughed to themselves.

"Why don't you come and check us out on Friday. We have practice at Matt's house around 8." Zacky said nonchalantly still trying to catch my eye.

"We'll all come." Kayleigh said and Mallory and Tom both nodded their heads in agreement.

"It's a date then." Zacky said with a glint in his eyes.

"It's a date." I replied looking back at all of them after a few seconds.

On the way out of the cafeteria I stopped because my shoes came untied. I _hated_ bending over in public (I don't know why I just do) and made Mallory do it instead. I then overheard Zacky and Jimmy walking past me talking.

"Dude, I call dibs." Zacky said.

"Alright you said that like five times already, I get it. You have dibs." Jimmy replied looking at me as he passed.

Hmmm… this could get interesting I thought as I walked out with Mallory and Kayleigh into the hallway.


	3. Kayleigh's 21st Birthday Part 1

"Wow, I think we got way too much shit here." Kayleigh said while shifting her bags from arm to arm. We just spent about four hours shopping for Kayleigh's birthday. We were planning on having an all out girl's day with shopping, spa massages, hair, nails, etc.

"How the hell are we supposed to fit all that in my mini?" Mallory asked while we all were stuffing random bags in every space we could find.

"Well, I think the real question is how are we supposed to fit in there?" I asked eyeing whatever area wasn't covered in bags.

"I'm not going in the trunk if that's what you're suggesting." Mallory replied crossing her arms.

"Alright I'll go sit on all the crap back there while you two sit in the front." I suggested climbing into the backseat. Thank God I was wearing my comfortable skinny jeans and converse otherwise this would have been a lot harder to do.

"Mallory let's go or we're going to be late for our massages!" Kayleigh said impatiently.

"Okay, okay we're going." Mallory replied.

…

"Mallory, are you okay?" I asked as we were waiting for our names to be called so we could get our nails done. I hope the ladies won't be too chatty. There's nothing worse than just having a massage and then having someone who won't shut up when all you want to do is RELAX.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just Tom got a call from his family last night saying he has to go up to San Francisco for a while. Apparently his dad was in a car accident and is in the hospital." She replied looking a little sad out the window.

"Really? Is it serious?"

"I don't know but he has to leave tonight and he doesn't know how long he'll be gone for." She said quietly sighing. The good thing about Mallory is that she's not a big crier; I think I've only seen her cry about 3 times in all the years I've known her. Even so, it's not hard to tell when something is bothering her.

"Oh, don't worry he'll be back before you know it." I said reassuringly. Mallory and Tom were practically attached at the hip; where one started the other ended. They've been going strong for about two years now and although I hate to admit it, I am a little jealous of their relationship. The longest I've ever been with someone was a little over eight months with my old high school boyfriend Dan.

"And plus, there's always phone calls to be made when someone is away…if you catch my drift." I said raising my eyebrows.

"Yes Jordan, I think I catch your drift" she said rolling her eyes and laughing.

"Jordan DiMeglio and Mallory May?" a woman called from the nail area.

"Yes, that's us"

"Those two ladies over there are ready for you now"

"Okay, thanks"

"Hey guys, what time do we have to be at the beach tonight?" Kayleigh asked from the drying station.

"Um, I think Johnny said around six?" Mallory replied looking questioningly at me. We were all supposed to meet up with the guys in Huntington Beach to have a bonfire and a party for Kayleigh. We haven't seen them in almost a week since they've been working hard in the studio.

"Yeah Zacky told me six." I said

"So how are things with you and Zacky?" Mallory asked with a smirk.

"Same as usual, best friends for life." I replied with fake enthusiasm.

"Ugh, still? I thought something might've happened last week at the restaurant we went to. Although you were getting pretty touchy-feely with Brian at the beginning…" Kayleigh said trailing off.

"No, nothing happened. And nothing's going on with me and Brian either; we just flirt a lot with each other but it doesn't mean anything."

"Does he know that?" Mallory asked.

"Yes, we're just good friends. That's all." I said shortly.

"Well, if nothing's happening with you and Zacky soon, I'm going to have to drop-kick that boy in the balls or something because this shit is getting old." Kayleigh said with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah, or tell him to grow some." Mallory said laughing.

"Oh, don't worry about it. He probably doesn't even like me that way anyway." I said walking over to the drying station.

"Are you serious right now? Don't you see the way he… you know what never mind. When you come to your senses let us know because then relief will be in sight for all of us." Mallory said joining me.

"Amen to that." Kayleigh agreed.


End file.
